We're a Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Set in Iron Man 3. What if the Avengers heard about Tony's death and decide to go after the one who supposedly to have killed him. They end up in a battle helping Tony. And are there to offer support for his surgery?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Set in Iron Man 3. What if the Avengers heard about Tony's death and decide to go after the one who supposedly to have killed him. They end up in a battle helping Tony. And are there to offer support for his surgery?...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tony Dead?**

* * *

 _Montana…_

* * *

 _Steve…_

* * *

Steve had been on a road trip across America after the Battle in Manhattan. He wanted to see more of the US and how it had changed. He had been enjoying himself so far.

He was at a bar deciding to stop for a break when the TV got his attention. It was a helicopter view of what looked like a destroyed mansion. The capture on the TV was:

' **Tony Stark killed in attack at home'**

Steve goes white. This couldn't be true. Tony couldn't be…dead.

"Please turn it up", Steve says to the bartender

"Ok. It was a stupid move on Stark's part", the bartender says

"What did he do?" Steve asks

"Threatened a terrorist called the Mandarin", the Bartender says as he turns it up

" _This was Mr Stark's response on an attack his Bodyguard Harold Hogan earlier this day", a reporter says_

 _The screen switches to one of Tony storming out of a hospital._

' _We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. Hoping to see hid reaction to the latest attack', a reporter says_

Steve sees Tony walking out of the hospital with his sun glasses on.

' _Mr Stark, hi there. Our sources are telling us that all signs are pointing to the Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?' the female reporter asks_

' _Hey Mr Stark. When is somebody gonna kill this guy?' a male reporter asks, 'Just saying'_

' _Is that what you want? Here's a little holiday greeting I've been waiting to send to the Mandarin. I've just didn't know how to phase it till now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward. So I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here. It's just old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu Point 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked…', Tony says_

"Stark are you crazy", Steve says shocked by how careless Tony was being

"He sure is", one of the men at the bar says

" _This was taken earlier today, but it seems the Mandarin didn't appreciate the treat and comments by Mr Stark and chose to prove it too the world", a reporter says_

The Camera goes onto a place that looked like a bomb went off. Dust, debris, and fire were everywhere there was also dozens of police and firefighters. But behind all of them was Pepper Potts who Steve only seen briefly she was covered in dust and dirt she looked distraught.

"Where are they?" Steve asks

Steve watched as Pepper picked up…Iron Man's helmet. It made Steve's blood run cold.

" _Earlier today, the terrorist the Mandarin responded to Mr Stark's threat, here are the clips", the reporter says_

The report switched to an overview of a bid breath taking Mansion half-hanging of a cliff. Steve's feeling of dread come on. This couldn't be happening. Tony survived sending a nuke into a portal for crying out loud. He had to have come out of this.

Steve saw the helicopters fire missiles at the Mansion, destroying it and ripping it to pieces. Steve saw and was relieved when a piano went flying at one of the helicopters. Making it fall completely destroyed into the sea. The bullets started raining down on the mansion.

"Why isn't he flying", a customer says

Steve frowns why wasn't Stark flying? Could he suit have been damaged? Is that why he wasn't flying out of that mess? The second helicopter was hit and fell in the direction of the mansion. Steve heart thuds as the helicopter collide with the mansion.

Two missiles hit the mansion now and half the mansion started to fall into the sea. Steve was relieved that his enhanced eyesight spotted Tony, no _Iron Man_ hanging from one of the bigger pieces of his once mansion. Then if falls with Tony clinging on into the sea.  
"Some on Stark you survive a nuke into space. This isn't the end of you", Steve mutters his fists clenched as he frantically looked for any sign of his Friend? Acquaintance? No Comrade-in-arms sounded better.

Another piece of the Mansion falls into the ocean and still Stark didn't come up out of the sea. There was no sign of him as the third helicopter flew away. Then it switched back to the current shot of Pepper standing in the ruins.

" _Hours later, there is still no sign or word of Tony Stark and no body has been recovered from the water below. It is assumed the Billionaire, Philanthropist, Da Vinci of Our Time, Engineer, Genius, also know as Iron Man, is dead", the reporter says_

Steve's blood ran cold it couldn't be true. But if it was he was going to make sure the Mandarin paid for it.

So Steve paid for his drink and walked out and hoped on his bike. He had a new destination 10880 Malibu Point 90265…

* * *

 _Natasha…_

* * *

Natasha was on a mission it wasn't really going her way she just wanted this to be over. When she heard the merceries say.  
"Did you hear Stark is dead! The Merchant of Death and the bane of many is dead taken out by the Mandarin", one says

Natasha stopped dead. No it couldn't be true. Stark was too stubborn to be dead.

"It is his own fault he threatened the Mandarin and gave him his home address!" another says

Natasha closed her eyes.

' _Stark you bloody idiot', Natasha thinks, 'You threaten a terrorist and gave them your home address?'_

"His whole precious mansion was destroyed fell into the sea", someone says

That's it Natasha was getting out of this and going to Malibu to find out what happened to Stark. As she refused to believe he was dead. It just wasn't possible. Time to blow this mission. She could always come back later and get the information Fury wanted some other way anyway.

So yes she was going to Malibu. Because Tony couldn't be dead it was just not right…

* * *

 _Clint…_

* * *

Clint was on a surveillance mission in Seattle. When his partner had turned on the news and there on the scene was news of Tony Stark's death. He saw the footage and couldn't believe it.

"Stark was crazy! Don't know why Director Fury put up with him for so long", his partner says

"He is not dead", Clint snarls, "He survived the invasion, he survived sending a nuke into space. He is alive and I am going to go and find answers"

Clint had began picking up his gear.

"You can't leave the Op", the partner says

"Watch me! If you or Fury have a problem tell him it is Avengers business and I am going to find the idiot Stark", Clint growls and slams the door of the apartment shut

He had to get to Malibu quickly. Because Tony couldn't be dead could he? Bu the words _'_ _Hours later, there is still no sign or word of Tony Stark...'_ running though his head…

* * *

 _Bruce…_

* * *

Bruce was in Mexico near the border. When he heard the news. It took all his strength not to let the Hulk out who wanted to smash and Hulk kept telling Bruce

' _Tin Man not dead'_

Over and over again. Bruce was having it tough. But there was one thing he and his ultra-ego were in agreement Tony wasn't dead as he survived that battle months back. Bruce heard about Tony threatening a terrorist and he wanted to strange Tony that was the part that wanted the Hulk out. So he rented a car and was heading to Malibu hopefully he would find Tony there as there was no way Tony was dead. Was there?...

* * *

 _Thor…_

* * *

"My Prince", Heimdall says as Thor approaches

"How are my friends Heimdall?" Thor asks

"Your friend Mister Stark has been involved in a attack. All your comrades think he is dead or injured", Heimdall says  
"Is he dead?" Thor asks

"No. He is injured yes. And his armour damaged but he is not dead", Heimdall says

"Tell me what happened", Thor demands

Thor wanted to know if he should demand to go to Midgard and help his friends. He wanted to know the threat…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
